


Feral Heart

by Sinder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fantasy, Feralstuck, Medievalstuck, Multi, Petstuck, Portuguese, Steampunk, various ages and empires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinder/pseuds/Sinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa historia se passa em Terania, um mundo pós-jogo, Karkat é atormentado por sonhos com desconhecidos e pesadelos onde ele vê e sofre por suas mortes, seu amigo Gamzee diz que talvez o messias alegre queira lhe dizer algo.<br/>Uma noite ele segue estranhas luzes e acaba na maior aventura de sua vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa historia também está no nya!fanfic, não se preocupe, somos a mesma pessoa.

Você agora é Karkat Vantas e acaba de acordar de um pesadelo, você sai de seu ninho sem acordar seu pai e seu irmão, a noite está linda com uma lua enorme no céu e cheia de estrelas.

Normalmente é nessa hora que Troll deviam sair de seus ninhos para caçar e viver, mas seu bando é diferente, se é que um grupo de três pode ser chamado de bando, todos vocês são mutantes, então seu pai achou melhor trocar a noite pelo dia, foi assim sua vida inteira, mas você nunca conseguiu se acostumar.  
Você tem pesadelos e sonhos, ou como você já conversou com seu moirail.  
“ alguns sonhos são bons, às vezes me vejo junto a vários outros trolls que gostam de mim sem se importar com meu sangue e até tem alguns com minha cor de sangue,mas esses não são Trolls, mas outros são terríveis vejo todos os meus amigos morrerem de varias maneiras diferentes e seus fantasmas vem me atormentar.”  
Normalmente a resposta é um “Honk” seguido de alguma bobagem religiosa.  
Você gosta das estrelas, por algum motivo você se sente ligado a elas, se ao menos pudesse chegar mais perto.  
Então como sempre, você sua suas garras afiadas, algo que nem seu pai ou seu irmão tem, para escalar o rochedo onde moram até o topo e ficar o mais perto possível das estrelas.  
Você senta na beira e olha as estrelas, dessa altura dá para pensar que se você se estica-se mais um pouco, poderia pegar uma delas em suas patas.  
Onde você está dá para ver tanto, depois do grande rio ao norte tem o vale dos ossos, território dos sangue Indigo, é onde Gamzee mora, e tem as planícies,espera, ovque é aquilo?  
O longe você enxerga um pequeno ponto de luz brilhando.  
Uma estrela?Será?Você não tem certeza, mas, o que mais pode brilhar tanto no escuro da noite?  
Seu pai sempre diz para ter cuidado com a curiosidade, que ela poderia te matar e Karkri esticava essas palavras em cinco frases inteiras, mas antes que ele chegasse a 6 você começava a brigar com ele.  
Mas se for realmente uma estrela?Pode ser a única chance de saber como elas são.  
Espera, apareceu outra e outra, mas a primeira está tão fraca é melhor correr.  
Normalmente correr de quatro patas é só para emergências, mas porra é uma emergência, então uma caminhada que levaria 1 hora foi cerca de 35 minutos correndo.  
Mas primeiro, uma para rápida para respirar, onde está a luz?Todas sumiram assim que você chegou.  
Bem quase, você nota que no chão tinha um circulo de pedras, seu meio emitia uma luz fraca e estava cheio de restos de galhos.  
Você olha em volta, parece não ter nada, espera, o que é aquilo perto das árvores?  
Trolls, dormindo de noite?Será que são mutantes como você?  
Um deles acorda, seus chifres pareciam orelhas de uma bestafelina, seus olhos brilhava oliva na noite, sua pelagem verde-oliva era espessa apenas no pescoço, patas e na ponta do rabo, ela lhe encara com aqueles grandes olhos felinos, repleta de curiosidade.  
Você se afasta o mais rápido que pode, ela viu seus olhos, ela sabe que você é um mutante, ela vai matar você, mas você não pode simplesmente leva-la a seu ninho, não pode condenar seu pai e seu irmão por seu erro, então você se vira para lutar até o fim.  
Mas ela não está atrás de você com as garras amostra pronta para atacar, ela inda esta lá, deitada ao pé da árvore,mas seus olhos estão tristes.  
Você espera, mas ela não se mexe, então aos poucos vai se aproximando com cautela, quando você chega bem perto ela sorri de novo.  
-Quem é você?  
Você sibila e clica em Alterniano, a linguagem comum dos Trolls,mas não obtém uma resposta, ela apenas vira a cabeça confusa.  
O macho ao lado dela acorda, ele é um sangue azul, com patas traseiras de bestadecascos e começa a relinchar.  
“PORRA!”E você grita mais algumas maldições antes de perceber que ele também não sai do lugar.  
-Merda, qual seu problema se ficar fazendo barulho que nem filhote assustado vai atrair todos os Indigos da região, idiota!  
Mas parece que ele também não entendeu e continuou a fazer o maximo de barulho possível,mas pelo menos a sangue oliva tinha mais bom senso e parecia tentar convence-lo a parar.  
As palavras que ela usava são estranhas para você,não parecia uma linguagem, parecia uma serie de grunhidos e gemidos sem qualquer nexo, mas algumas eram simples e se repetiam como “donos”e“caçar” .  
Mas você não percebeu que algo se movia por trás, não até ser tarde demais, algo o pegou pelo pescoço e derrubou no chão.  
Quando levantou e olhou o que tinha sido, viu que parecia uma cobra, mas era marrom e não estava se mexendo, no final dela estava à criatura mais estranha que já vira na vida, metade era bestadecascos a outra metade, era rosa e estava segurando o que o prendia.  
Você tentou o atacar, mas outra daquelas coisas longas e marrons se prendeu no seu pescoço, droga,a coisa com rosa com cascos tinha um bando, eles ficavam gritando e gemendo coisas incompreensíveis, então mais e mais coisa se prendiam ao seu corpo enquanto lutava para escapar.  
Quando o derrubaram no chão o dia já amanhecia, você estava cansado de lutar, as criaturas comemoravam,mas uma lufada de vento trouxe um cheiro familiar, siri no sol com areia de rochedo, seu pai e seu irmão estavam por perto.  
Então só a uma fez a ultima coisa que pode fazer para proteger sua família, com suas ultimas forças, rosnou a maior maldição que conhecia, ela era tão antiga que normalmente só era proferida por aqueles que queriam cortar laços permanentemente com todos que escutassem e iniciar seu próprio bando.  
Seu rosnado foi tão profundo e alto que até os Trolls que desconheciam Alterniano estremeceram e sua voz foi ouvida até no vale dos ossos.  
De tão cansado, Karkat desmaiou nesse momento a ultima coisa que ouviu foi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E mais uma coisa, tem alguns personagens que eu não decidi se seram Trolls ou humanos então vou deixar o link da galeria e vocês leitores podem ajudar a decidir, a primeira é a Vriska.  
> http://sanploo.deviantart.com/gallery/38068673

Quando karkat acordou estava amarrado dentro de uma jaula com barras de ferro sobre rodas, mas o mais perto que sua mente feral chegou dessa constatação foi “O merda! estou dentro de uma besta-armadilha!”.

O sol estava baixo, já devia ser tarde, a gaiola onde karkat estava era puxada por um cavalo, um de seus raptores estava sentado em uma plataforma de madeira e segurava as rédeas do bicho.

Neste momento Karkart percebeu que a besta de cascos e as “coisas rosa” não eram a mesma criatura, mesmo que não fosse isso, ele estava mais perdido que nunca.

As árvores perto de onde morava tinham tronco marrom chocolate e folhas vermelho escuro, o que ajudava a camuflar já que ele tinha uma carapaça dessa cor,com pequenas frutinhas multicoloridas entre elas com um gosto doce, mas essas árvores eram menores, as folhas eram verdes e o tronco marrom.

O chão de terra batida também incomodava, de onde viera, pelas árvores não serem tão próximas, a grama cresciam em todo lugar menos em sua casa, porque era uma caverna, e o vale dos ossos, que era um deserto.

Ele começou a roer as cordas que ainda o prendiam quando notou que não eram vivas nem parte de uma criatura maior que tinha o devorado.

Quando já estava livre delas, a sangue oliva apareceu de repente, com um movimento instintivo karkat se encolheu em uma bola.

A carapaça vermelho escuro cobria toda a parte exposta, era um curioso sistema de defesa quem lembrava a de um tatu-bola, não servia contra higbloods, mas lowblods dava certo.

A olivablood encarou isso como brincadeira e ficou tentando achar uma brecha para reaver o novo companheiro de viagem.

Ela só parou quando escutou alguém chamando.

–Nepeta, vem cá.

Ao ouvir seu nome Nepeta deixou Karkat e pulou no colo de quem tinha a chamado, a pessoa que conduzia onde Karkat estava aprisionado.

Karkat não sabia como descrever, mas era uma meio elfa, dava para notar pela pele branca pálida, cabelos escuros e orelhas pontudas, ela cariciava a cabeça de Nepeta que em resposta ronronava.

Karkat estava mortificado com essa cena,mas não deixava transparecer, a sangue oliva parecia realmente aceitar essa criatura como membro de seu bando e se comportava como um filhote feliz em agradar o alfa.

A meio-elfa falou algo com Nepeta, que olhou para Karkat e sorriu, para depois pular dentro da mata envolta da estrada.

Passado um tempo, Karkat tentou sair da gaiola, mas diferente da Nepeta que passava pelas barras com facilidade, ele ocupava quase todo o espaço, não dava nem para ficar em pé, se seus chifres não fossem ridiculamente pequenos provavelmente não daria nem para ficar sentado.

Como não dava para sair ele olhou através das grades.

Quem tinha o capturado era um grupo de andarilhos, que já estavam montando um acampamento.

O grupo é formado por um humano, um anão, a meio-elfa suas montarias e os dois trolls.

Nepeta ainda não tinha voltado e o Blueblood estava amarrado perto dos cavalos, olhando fixamente onde Nepeta tinha ido.

Varias perguntas giravam na cabeça de Karkat,tipo, porque bestasdecascos deixariam criaturas estranhas ficarem em suas costas?Como essas criaturas podem criar luz a noite?Como poderiam controlar tão facilmente um blueblood?Essas e varias outras perguntas martelavam em sua mente.

–Ei Bill oque faremos com esse aqui?

Karkat não entendeu oque foi dito, mas o anão chegou perto de sua gaiola, por instinto Karkat o ameaçou, mas para ouvidos destreinados, soou mais como um gato irritado.

–Ele gostou de você – riu a meio-elfa.

–Bem, Bedrock. – Disse o humano – Se tudo ocorrer como planejado vamos vendê-lo, ouvi dizer que estão continuando a estrada de ferro lá da Ultima parada, na direção as Colinas cinzentas e precisam de Trolls para o trabalho pesado.

–Colinas cinzentas?Não é aquele lugar com mortos vivos e tribos de trolls selvagens?

–Sei lá. – O humano acendeu um charuto e deu uma tragada – O que importa é que estão pagando 500 moedas de ouro por eles e se tudo der certo é dinheiro fácil.

–Quando você diz “se tudo der certo” quer dizer, “se Belly não se afeiçoar ao bicho”.

–Alguém me chamou? – perguntou a meio-elfa.

–Sim, Belly. – respondeu o anão – Se não fosse você já teríamos colocado a mão nessa grana mais cedo.

–Até parece, pensa que eu não vi você competindo com Equius para ver quem era mais forte?E você Klen, te flagrei ontem mesmo acariciando Nepeta. – com isso ela foi tirar os suprimentos da carroça e colocar a comida no fogo o cheiro fez Karkat lembrar que estava com fome.

Nepeta saiu de trás das árvores, trazia uma presa sangrenta entre os dentes um desafortunado coelho de dentes afiados.

–Nepeta você é mesmo uma caçadora, isso é um coelho vorpal e você não está nem machucada. - Belly estendeu a mão - posso ver?

Belly examinou o coelho, que estava definitivamente morto e tinha a marca da mordida de Nepeta no pescoço, mesmo com isso ela tirou a pele e os dentes do bicho e devolveu.

–Era uma fêmea bem grande com lábios vermelhos, você já jantou todos os filhotes não é danadinha?

Belly acariciou a cabeça de Nepeta mais uma vez antes de se juntar aos seu companheiros em volta da fogueira, e Nepeta foi até a gaiola de Karkat.

Ela colocou a cabeça dentro e soltou o pedaço de carne sangrenta, Karkat tentou se afastar mais não tinha espaço então ela empurrou a caça para mais perto dele.

Ai que Karkat entendeu, ela estava oferecendo sua presa a ele?Entre os Trolls ferais isso era um serio convite aos quadrantes vermelhos.

O primeiro intuito de Karkat era recusar, afinal ele já tinha um Moiral e não estava atrás de um Matesprit, mas seu estomago o lembrava constantemente que estava com fome.

–Olha garota, Nepta né?Eu vou aceitar mas não pretendo preencher quadrantes com você...-Ele disse mesmo sabendo que qualquer tentativa de comunicação com ela teria o mesmo efeito de falar com um purrrbesta - È melhor para o mundo e para si mesmo se mais nenhum filhote da minha linhagem nascesse.

Karkat não estava acostumado ao sabor de carne, crua ou não, sua alimentação se baseava em frutas raízes e sementes, a única vez que provou carne foi quando Gamzee quis consumar o quadrante de Moiralcidade, e claro tinha trazido um quiakbesta gingante.

Nem a até a metade Karkat conseguiu comer, então Gamzee ficou com o resto e devorou tudo até os ossos.

Por sorte esse bicho pequeno deu para comer em duas bocadas.

Nepeta ficou feliz e começou a apontar para si mesma e dizer seu nome bem devagar e Karkat tentou repeti-lo:

–Ne-pe-ta

–Nep-é-ta - Karkat tentou.

–Ne-pe-ta - Ela disse denovo.

–Neee-pee-tá

–Nepeta

–Nepeta - E finalmente com muito esforço ele acertou a pronuncia.

Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas, o blueblood a chamou, eles conversaram um pouco, depois ela foi conversar com Belly, ai voltou a conversar com Equius,soltou a corda dele e o trouxe para perto de Karkat.

Normalmente a reação a um Highblood seria fugir, mas não tinha espaço e diferente dos outros, até mesmo Gamzee,esse não cheirava a sangue, pelo contrario, cheirava a frutas, raízes e a Nepeta, devia ser seu matesprit ou moiral.

–Equius.

–Ekius. – Karkat quase mordeu a língua tentando pronunciar.

–Equius.

–Equinus - Karkat tentou de novo.

–É-qui-us – O blueblood disse, Karkat teve a impressão de que ele não parecia acreditar em suas capacidades mentais, bem desafio aceito.

–Equius.-Disse Karkat.

Nepeta se animou e trocou mais algumas palavras com Equius antes de sair em disparada atrás de algo.

Ela trouxe alguns objetos aleatórios e ficou tentando ensinar seus nomes a Karkat, até que Belly chamou tanto ela quanto Equius para amarra-los e todos foram dormir.

Karkat demorou um pouco mais, ficou observando o céu, só dormiu quando a luz da fogueira se apagou e pode ver as estrelas brilhantes que por algum motivo acalmavam sua mente.


End file.
